5 Minutes
by Scarlet Yeager
Summary: Sanji has had enough of being invisible so he decides it's time to leave but is everything what it seems? Will Zoro let him go? Zoro/Sanji. AU one-shot.


Title: 5 Minutes

Pairing: Zoro/Sanji

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just the plot :)

Rating: M

Warning: This story will contain mature Yaoi content if you don't like it don't read it.

This story was begging to be written and I hope you like it. Both Sanji and Zoro will probably be OOC due to the nature of the story line but I hope that they are still enough like themselves :)

Please review and let me know if I can improve it in anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji looked around the bedroom making sure everything he needed was packed. He didn't plan on coming back for a while, at all if he could help it. Satisfied that all of his things were in the suitcase he zipped the heavy bag and pulled it off the bed. Walking to the door slowly, bag rolling behind him, he couldn't resist one last look.

This had been his and Zoro's home for 2 and a half years. They had moved in together after they had both finished University and it had been one of the happiest days of Sanji's life. It was the beginning of their adult lives and they had made the huge step into the unknown together.

Now Sanji looked around at what he was about to leave behind. The open kitchen where he had made many meals for all of his friends. The one place that Zoro had names his and only his, although there had been quite a few escapades started there. Sanji smiled sadly at the memories.

His gaze travelled to the small dining table and over to the large living room. The old black lounge that had been worn in over the years. The place they had fought, eaten, slept and made love. He took in all the photo's around the big room and wondered whether he should take one. No, he wouldn't.

Sanji felt tears prick his eyes but he held them back. He couldn't lose it yet. If he let himself break he wouldn't be able to get back up before Zoro got home.

Sanji's thoughts moved to his green-haired partner. Well soon to be ex partner. Everything had been going so well. They were both really happy, even with Sanji's weird hours at the restaurant and Zoro's shift work with the police. They had made it work and they were happy.

Until a few months ago.

At first Sanji hadn't really noticed. Zoro was taking on more over time and after a while Sanji realised he hadn't seen the man, unless you count when he was unconscious in the bed next to him, for at least a week. He had tried to make time and for a few weeks it worked but then everything changed.

Zoro wouldn't really talk to him, would barely touch him. The only real contact they would have was when Sanji woke up with Zoro's arm slung over his waist or the quick pecks goodbye on the off chance they saw each other awake.

Then he had started coming home with the smell of perfume on him. The first time Sanji just assumed it was something from work, after all it happened quite a lot, but it kept happening. Zoro would come home smelling like that same damn perfume, it wasn't until a few weeks later that he had gone around to Robin's house that the smell actually registered. Zoro smelt like Robin.

For weeks Sanji tried to convince himself it wasn't true, that neither Robin nor Zoro would do that to him but after the same thing kept happening over and over again, Sanji had had enough.

If Zoro wasn't man enough to end it he would. He placed his suitcase next to the door and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He placed it against the vase of flowers on the dining table and just as he turned to return to the door, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Zoro walked in, shut the door and locked it. Moving to the side he took his boots off and then stopped. He had noticed the suitcase.

Sanji watched quietly, frozen to the spot. He hadn't expected Zoro to be home for hours. He had planned to be long gone before the bastard got home.

He watched as a frown crossed the green-haired man's features and then he raised his head, gaze searching the room until it landed on Sanji.

"Oi cook what the hell is with the suitcase? We going somewhere?" he asked in a puzzled tone. He slowly made his way into the living room, dark eyes searching Sanji's expression.

The blonde fought to keep his emotions off his face, having Zoro here while he was about to leave was making him lose his nerve.

"I am." he said simply proud that his voice was void of all emotion and didn't tremble. Inside his mind was a cacophony of thoughts and emotions, anger, hurt, not to mention the desperate want to just fling his arms around Zoro's neck and just hold him close. The tears pricked at the back of his eyes again and he moved to walk passed Zoro to his suitcase.

"What do you mean? Oi, cook!" Zoro's voice rose a pitch and if Sanji didn't know any better it sounded like the swordsman was starting to panic.

"I mean I'm done Zoro." another monotone answer. Good, he could do this he could make it out the door before he crumbled. The walk from the dining room to the door had never felt so long before. He just needed to get out. He needed to get to his car and drive to Ace and Luffy's house and then he could cry.

"What are you talking about!? Oi Sanji you can't just leave without telling me what the hell is going on! Talk to me!" Sanji felt Zoro grab his shoulder and he spun quickly dislodging the man's grip. He felt his anger rise and before he knew what he was doing he snapped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! For the last few months I've been practically invisible to you! You barely talk to me, you barely touch me so what difference does it make if I'm actually here or not! I'm not gonna sit here and just be you're invisible maid that cleans and cooks while you go fuck around with Robin!" he screamed.

Not even waiting for a reaction Sanji spun around and started to reach for his suitcase.

"Robin? What the hell are yo…..Fuck NO! Sanji it's not like that!" he felt Zoro grab his wrist and without thinking he spun and slammed his foot into Zoro's side, effectively making the man fall down to the ground clutching his ribs and gasping for air.

"Let go of me you fucking selfish bastard!" he went to take another step but found a hand wrapped around his ankle. Zoro pulled his leg out from underneath him and he fell forward.

He caught himself on his hands just before his face smashed against the ground but before he could get his bearings he was flipped and Zoro had straddled his thighs, pinning his legs under his weight. Both hands fisted Sanji's shirt and he was pulled up into a sitting position just before his breath was taken away by a fierce kiss. He wasn't expecting that. Sanji responded immediately, if this was the last kiss he got he was going to take it.

It was rough, wild, passionate but under all of it, it was desperate. Sanji was finding it hard to keep up with Zoro's tongue as it all but consumed him. It wasn't the desperation of lust and it wasn't the fact that they hadn't seen each other for so long, it was like Zoro was scared Sanji would vanish into thin air if he let go and in a sense he would.

One of Zoro's arms made its way around his back and fisted in his shirt and the other followed but buried his hand in Sanji's blonde hair instead. He was pulled closer to the swordsman until it was physically impossible for him to get closer and the swordsman deepened the kiss. Sanji was trapped although at the moment he didn't care. He would remember this. All of it. The feel of the solid muscle under him and the warmth that radiated of Zoro. The way his tongue felt against his own, the taste, the sense of being at home, he would remember all of it for the lonely nights ahead and it would kill him he knew, but he couldn't let himself forget just yet.

Zoro pulled away when the need for air was to great but instantly buried his head into Sanji's neck, arms tightening their hold.

"Don't you ever think that! Don't you ever think I don't love you fuck Sanji there's an explanation I promise just give me 5 minutes. I'll explain everything please!" Zoro's voice cracked and Sanji felt those damn tears try and break free again.

He was about to refuse, was about to just tell the man to get off him but then he felt a very distinct wetness fall onto his neck and slide down into the collar of his shirt. Zoro was crying? The man had never cried. The thought made Sanji's resolve crack and before he knew it he replied.

"Five minutes that's it." Zoro pulled back and Sanji's heart shattered at the tears falling freely from those stormy grey eyes he loved.

Zoro nodded and stood up, not even bothering to wipe his face. Sanji briefly wondered if he even realised the tears were there.

"Come with me." he reached out a hand to help Sanji up and tentatively the blonde placed his hand in the familiar warmth and was pulled to his feet.

Zoro pulled him towards the bedroom and guided Sanji over to the bed.

"Sit." Sanji frowned but complied, slowly lowering himself onto the soft mattress. Zoro made his way over to the drawer he kept all of his sword cleaning supplies in and pulled out an envelope and a small blue box. He kept his back to the blonde as he started to speak

"I know I haven't really been here for the last few months and holy shit Sanji I'm so sorry. I need you to know it's not what I wanted. The reason I was doing so much over time is because I wanted to give you something that you deserve, cause fuck Sanji…" Zoro turned around and pinned him with an intense gaze.

"You are the most infuriating, stubborn, funniest and kind hearted person I have ever known. You're perfect to me and you deserve the best of everything. Yes I'm a selfish bastard. I'm selfish because even though I'm far from what you deserve, I'm not the perfect person and I'm horrible with words. I piss you off to no end and enjoy it but I love you and as long as you choose to be with me, I'm gonna keep you all to myself." Sanji felt his stomach flutter and he was having a hard time keeping his face neutral. He could say pretty words all he liked but that's not what Sanji wanted. He just wanted the truth.

Zoro walked over and knelt in front of him.

"These last few weeks I've been organising a trip for us. I wanted it to be a surprise for you but I needed help planning everything and the only one I could ask was Robin but with both our schedules being crazy night time was the only time we could do it." he handed Sanji the envelope and with trembling hands the blonde opened it and took out the sheet of paper.

He scanned it and his eyes went wide. It was an itinerary. Zoro had organised a trip all the way around europe to see and eat at the best restaurants in the world. He scanned through the list multiple times, not quite believing what he was reading and then he noticed something odd.

"Oi why is the Baratie on here?" he asked quietly.

Zoro smiled softly.

"Sanji it's one of the best restaurants in France, there's no way we aren't eating there. Besides I knew you would want to see your old man and I wanted to ask him permission."

Sanji's head snapped up to look at Zoro.

"Permission for what?" his voice was shaking and Sanji cursed his lack of control but the information Zoro was giving him was making all the pent up emotions from the last few months crash down on him.

"To marry you." he opened the box and pulled out a small velvet ring box. He opened it and inside sat a titanium ring with a strip of deep royal blue running through the centre and a small diamond sat in the middle. It was gorgeous. Sanji stared wide eyed at it, the situation and Zoro's words not quite processing.

"Sanji I don't want to end this, I never want to end this. I never want to see you walk out that door without knowing you'll be home again and I never want to make you feel invisible again. I'm so sorry, I was so focused on what I was planning for you I didn't stop and think about how badly I was fucking up. Please don't ever think that again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so please stay. Please marry me." The last part came out softly, barely a whisper but Sanji heard it loud and clear.

Sanji's eyes locked onto Zoro's and the amount of warmth and love in them, splashed with uncertainty snapped Sanji out of his shock and he felt the tears he had been putting off all night finally spill free as the relief washed over him. Zoro loved him. He wanted to marry him. He had done all this, worked himself to the bone and all for him. He brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle the sobs that wanted to escape.

"Oi, oi Sanji, hey what's wrong please talk to me!" Zoro started to panic tears making his eyes shine as they threatened to spill from worried eyes and so Sanji did the only thing he could think of. He launched himself off the bed and into Zoro, his arms latching on around the bigger man's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. Zoro's arms instantly came around him and held him close, pulling the blonde onto his lap as he sat back.

"I...I thought I lost you…." Sanji whispered.

Zoro's arms tightened and he felt him place a small kiss on the top of his head. He felt the warmth seep into his tired body and he felt happy for the first time in months.

"Never Sanji, you'll never lose me." the swordsman whispered into his hair. Sanji pulled back and looked into Zoro's eyes all he could see was pure honesty and it calmed him down.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, shitty swordsman." he growled and Zoro smiled sheepishly. Sanji leant forward and placed his forehead on Zoro's, lips brushing slightly.

"And of course I'll marry you." he whispered just before he closed the small distance and pressed their lips together. Zoro didn't react for a moment and then suddenly he was lifted up and found himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed Zoro leaning over him.

"Say that again." he commanded, voice low and eyes blazing with an emotion Sanji didn't recognise.

Sanji smiled, the biggest smile he had ever given. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and tugged him down. Looking him straight in the eye he pronounced every word clearly.

"Of. Course. I. Will. Marry. You." just as he finished his sentence he was cut off by Zoro's lips on his and he smiled into the kiss. Zoro's tongue entered his mouth and he gladly accepted it, falling into the familiar pattern of their kisses, however this time it felt different. This time it was all consuming, it took his breath away and the warmth that made its way through his body melted him instantly. It had been way too long and he had missed his Marimo.

He wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips and pulled him down against him, pulling a groan from the man above him. He smirked and then rolled his hips up, grinding his hardening member against Zoro's. The green-haired man let out a hiss at the sensation and then releasing Sanji's lips he made his way down the long slender neck, kissing and biting, leaving marks that Sanji would have a hard time covering later.

Sanji moaned in delight, everywhere Zoro touched was on fire, it had been so long that he was hyper sensitive to the other man's ministrations, although from the looks of it so was Zoro.

Sanji buried a hand in the soft green hair and pulled earning himself a low growl that sent shivers down his spine. The other hand trailed down to the bottom of Zoro's shirt and tugged it up. Getting the message Zoro stopped his exploration of Sanji's skin and pulled his shirt off in one movement. His hands moved to the buttons on the cooks shirt and made quick work of them, he kissed his way up the smooth torso and let his tongue play with the two pink buds. Sanji groaned and arched his back, hands going to Zoro's exposed flesh and simply ran his hands over it.

He had missed feeling the muscles quiver under his fingers and how Zoro's breath hitched as he ran his nails down his back. He made his way to Zoro's jeans and undid the button and fly, pushing the jeans and boxers underneath down he wrapped his hand around Zoro's dick and pumped him harshly.

Zoro let out a loud moan and fisted his hands in the sheets on either side of Sanji. The blonde used the distraction to switch their positions and took Zoro into his mouth until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Zoro let out a string of curses and his hands flew to Sanji's head pulling with a surprising gentleness. Sanji moaned around the cock in his mouth and the vibrations made Zoro arch his back in pleasure.

He slowly made his way back up and then dropped his head back down, sucking and licking, anything to hear more of the moans coming out of Zoro's mouth. He was here, he was his and he hadn't lost him.

Sanji pulled off and crashed their lips together again. He was painfully hard and he couldn't wait any longer. Zoro must have felt the same because he flipped them, effectively bringing them closer to the bedside table and leant over. He pulled the bottle of lube out of the drawer and Sanji made quick work of his pants and shoes.

Zoro covered his fingers in the slick substance and as Sanji settled back down he kissed him deeply. Sanji gasped into the kiss as he felt a finger enter him and it quickly turned into a moan as Zoro moved his finger. A second joined the first and still Zoro kept their lips locked. It was making Sanji dizzy but he didn't care. The sensations running through his body and the feeling of being with Zoro overtook any discomfort.

A third finger and he finally broke the kiss to let out a long moan as calloused fingers found his prostate. Zoro made his way down his neck and relentlessly tortured Sanji's sweet spot. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, Zoro pulled his fingers out.

He placed a light kiss on Sanji's lips and pulled back to slick himself up. Pulling Sanji's legs up and over his shoulders he lined himself up and then leant down to steal another kiss. He slowly pushed in and Sanji hissed at the feeling. Once he was fully sheathed, Zoro waited for Sanji to adjust by placing small kisses all over him.

Sanji laughed at the playfulness and then pushed his hips up against Zoro's making the bigger man groan.

"Move Marimo." He whispered as he drew him in close. Zoro didn't need to be told twice and he pulled out only to thrust back in again with a quick snap of his hips making Sanji curse.

They started a hard and fast rhythm both knowing they wouldn't last long. Sanji was finding it hard to keep any coherent thoughts in his head as Zoro pounded into his prostate. Moans and pants mixed together and soon Sanji had no idea who was making what noise, all he knew was Zoro. Every sense was full of the man, his taste on his lips, the feel of his muscles rippling under his fingertips, the sounds of his moans, the smell of sweat and steel that was distinctly Zoro, he watched his face scrunch in pleasure as the green-haired man moved above him and he loved every second of it. His fingers scraped down a toned back as he held on for dear life and as he reached his climax he threw his head back and groaned out Zoro's name.

Zoro wasn't far behind and after a few more thrusts he groaned and bit into Sanji's shoulder harshly, the pain prolonging the cook's orgasm and making him cry out as he felt Zoro fill him up.

Collapsing onto his side Zoro pulled him in close, not caring about the mess they had just made, and pulled the blanket over them. Sanji snuggled into the warmth and felt a tired smile breakout onto his face.

He felt Zoro shuffle around for a second and then he broke the silence.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled back, already on the cusp of sleep.

"Gimme your left hand." Not really understanding and still keeping his head buried, the blonde gave his hand up.

Zoro held it and gently kissed his palm, then he felt something slipping onto his finger. His head snapped up and he saw the ring from earlier sitting perfectly on his ring finger.

A grin spread out across his face and he laughed joyfully the light sound echoing through the room. He pulled the swordsman close and kissed him deeply.

He had almost walked away from this. He had almost made the biggest mistake of his life. But Zoro hadn't let him. He knew now that Zoro would never leave him alone. He would be there to pick him up when he fell and he would always have a home right here in these arms.

"I love you Zoro. I'm so sorry."

Zoro just smiled at him and brushed their noses together.

"Don't be, I was an idiot. But never again Sanji. Kick me, punch me, yell at me I don't care what you do just don't scare me like that again. Promise you'll never leave without talking to me." he whispered.

"I promise but I don't plan on going anywhere Marimo, so like it or not you're stuck with this infuriating stubborn asshole."

"Well damn, what have I done." Sanji smacked his arm and Zoro laughed. Pulling him in close he placed a small kiss on Sanji's forehead.

"I love you too Sanji."

Sanji smiled and snuggled in close. Zoro held him tightly and although nothing else was said they both knew that this was where they both belonged.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
